1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to an adaptable electrical connector with reduced height and being capable of mounting on a PCB (printed circuit board) in either a first orientation or a second orientation perpendicular to the first orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Adaptable electrical connectors are widely used in many kinds of electronic products (e.g., mobile phones, portable computers, etc.). A conventional adaptable electrical connector 40 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a rectangular insulative seat 10, a plurality of conductors 20, and a metal cover 30 of U-section. The cylindrical conductors 20 are physically and electrically connected to a PCB (not shown). The cover 30 is attached onto the seat 10 for the protection of the conductors 20. In use, a user has to remove the cover 30. This has the disadvantages of installing the cover 30, removing same, and increasing the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the adaptable electrical connector 40 is relatively high and such may contradict the trend of developing miniature electronic products. Further, the conductors 20 are mounted in the adaptable electrical connector 40 in a fixed orientation. Thus, the need for improvement still exists in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.